The One With The Tiny T-Shirt
"The One With The Tiny T-Shirt" 'is the nineteenth episode of the third season of ''Friends, wich aired in March 27, 1997. Plot Monica and Pete are going out together. Monica thinks Pete is great, except for one thing - she's not sexually attracted to him in any way. She can't even bring herself to kiss him (except on the cheek), but instead touches him with friendly moves like tousles and pats. Pete finally confronts her, and Monica admits the non-attractiveness she feels towards him. However, Pete is willing to stand this. Joey gets the part in a play he's been hoping to get. Unfortunately for him, things don't start off too well with his co-actor Katie, who recognizes him from the MilkMaster informercial (from The One With The Metaphorical Tunnel) and ridicules him with the others by making them ask him to open their milk cartons. Joey can't stand the woman, but Chandler really thinks that Joey has a crush on her and that the ridicule she's making him face just makes her a hard-to-get girl for him. Joey denies this, but he works up his feelings and decides to ask her out, when the play director comes and takes Katie away - Joey then realizes that Katie is the director's girlfriend. Mark meets Rachel at the coffeehouse and reveals that he's had a crush on her and that now that she's not with Ross anymore, he'd like to ask her out. Rachel ponders this but decides not to accept as she feels she would be cheating with Ross if she accepted. She calls Ross over to give him a box of his stuff, helping him "move on". Ross acts out on this, and asks for a lot more of his stuff, including the tiny T-shirt she sleeps in. Out of spite, Ross wears the T-shirt he hasn't worn since he was 15 and leaves her apartment in it. When he sees Rachel leave the apartment the next time, she's leaving with Mark. Chandler tries to stop him at all costs, and makes Ross realize that the Ross-Rachel relationship is truly over and that, in some way or another, he must find a way to move on. Some time later, Ross gives Rachel a box of her stuff - which includes the tiny T-shirt she loves so much. Cast and Crew Main Cast '''Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Steven Eckholdt - Mark Robinson Jon Favreau - Pete Becker Dina Meyer - Kate Miller Reg Rogers - The Director James Michael Tyler - Gunther Ethel Ayler - Hospital Administrator Crew Directed By: Terry Hughes Written By: Adam Chase Trivia *Monica's obsessive sense of organization is such that she has numbered all her mugs. Rachel explains this to Mark when he asks about the numbers on the mugs. *Mark won't reappear again until the 14th episode in Season 10. *When Joey comes into Monica and Rachel's apartment while the gang is in there he is singing and dancing, however at one point it appears that his lips are not moving at all while he still dances out of the apartment. Goofs *When Joey says "It says so in the script!" the way Kate holds the script changes between shots. *When Chandler says to Ross "Im not gonna let you do this!",you can see Ross's hand reaching the door knob.In Chandler's next line "You are surprisingly strong!",Ross is going for the door knob again even though he did it a second ago. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Category:Character t-shirts